prince_of_stride_alternativefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyosuke Kuga
'Kyosuke Kuga '(久我 恭介, Kuga Kyōsuke) is one of the heroes of the series. He is a third year student at Honan Academy and was a former member of the Stride Club until rejoining in episode 5. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) and Ivan Jasso (English). Appearance Kyosuke is a tall young man with long white hair and grey eyes. When he plays Stride he ties his hair up into a high pony tail. His school uniform consists of the black school gakuran which contains both jacket and pants, with a slightly unbuttoned white shirt underneath. He also wears a belt with a chain hanging from his pocket and black dress shoes. He wears a white jersey (with a thick blue and thin red line running across the shoulders until the elbows and Honan Academy's emblem on the left) with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, black leggings and running shoes. Personality One of the original members of the Honan Stride Club. Kyosuke is a feared delinquent and is considered a failure of Honan's system, but is actually quite kind. He is mostly a loner and considered mysterious in most ambits. The reason why Nana Sakurai moved to Honan was because she saw Tomoe Yagami (Riku's older brother) their stride performance as a freshman in a video. But Ayumu hinted that the reason Tomoe and Kuga left the club was due to their disagreement with Heath, which resulted in KGB (KuGa Beating), where Kuga attacked Heath, and leaving him with niggling left foot problems. However, on episode 5, it was revealed that Kuga fended off his seniors, especially the former relationer that got fooled by the opponent, Tsubakimachi's bluff, and caused Heath and Kyosuke to collide at the takeover zone. The relationer clubbed Heath on the left foot because he thought Heath was feinting an injury, but Kuga shouldered all blame and voluntarily quit the club in order to save the club from disbanding. This year, because his skills are far and beyond Ayumu's level, and since Ayumu is injured, Kuga is being recruited to rejoin the team, and to settle his differences with Heath and Tomoe, and was successful. Skills His Stride skills are much better than Heath and Saisei, but Saisei members look up to him so much that Kaede actually looked for him as they matched up last year. Quotes Trivia * Likes: The great outdoors, wind on his back. * He does have a motorcycle license, as you only need to be 16 to get a light motorcycle and moped licenses (<400cc). * Junichi Suwabe also does the voice for Daiki Aomine of Kuroko's Basketball, who resembles Keigo Atobe from the tennis manga/anime series Prince of Tennis, in terms of arrogance and abilities as all-rounder, while he also resembles Arata Samejima from the anime, but Arata has light grey hair. * The rules of Stride never stated that you must wear your uniform, so long as it is on part of your body, so when Ayumu lent him his jacket, he wore it tied around his waist because it was too small and restrictive for him. * Given Honan was sponsored by a clothing company before D's International took over in 2017, Kyosuke and Tomoe are also comfortable as models, even when Kyosuke only modelled for the first time after the win over Ichijyokan. * Like Manami, both enjoy the outdoors and talk about how wind can help them. Manami studies in Hakone, which is near Atami, the first stage of the trial tour, but Kuga wasn't involved in it in 2017. * Kyosuke and Heath often compete against each other in swimming. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Honan Category:3rd Years Category:Male